Pokemon Dares
by Grapes Rule
Summary: Come on all and feel free to drop in and send a Pokemon character a dare, as long as it is something a 9 year old can see I don't care what it is. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Dares

Hello everyone! I am creating a fanfiction where you the readers can dare any Pokemon character into whatever you want to do. Mistygal101 suggested this idea so everyone thank her for this idea. Now I'll let you think up dares for the Pokémon characters and if you want to ask questions then I suggest my other fanfic Pokemon 20 questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Dares

From: mistysgal101

Ash: beat the Indigo Plateau 5 times without fail, if you fail once you have to  
start ALL OVER AGAIN! (I have done it 12 times in a row beat that!)  
Drew (if he's there and if he is not dead by now): Tell the whole  
world (including your fan girls) why you give may roses (the REAL reason)  
Misty: sing "I never had a dream come true" by (former) S club 7 in front of a  
crowd (1,0 minimum)  
May and Dawn: play tug of war with a submarine roll (from subway) and the one  
that wins has to eat it in one bite and the other has to sit on their head for  
half a hour  
Max: you are now paying for saying you hate girls (coz DUH! I am one) dress up  
as a girl for 3 hours lol  
Brock: you can't fall head over heals about a girl for 3 months (haha)

Ash: What!!! You expect me to beat the Indigo Plateau 5 times…I couldn't do it once! Oh well here it goes… (makes it to semi) Aw man I lost…I have to do this or else I won't be able to do anything else again!!! (does it again and wins) YAY

Grapes Rule: Well now you have to keep doing that.

Ash: Oh no!

Drew: Fine. Well world and fan girls the truth is… I love May. There happy!

Fan girls: NOOOOOO (**cry)**

Drew: May will you go out with me?

May: Sure!

Misty: Ok here goes nothing…grabs all the people from Pokémon ever seen

Ooh...

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it could be now or neither been (or neither been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

Chorus  
I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been (or neither been)  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

Chorus

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby)  
You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget)  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no

Chorus

A part of me will always be with you...

Grapes Rule: If these lyrics aren't right don't blame me I never heard the song before…blame this site Do we have to?

Dawn: Yea where did we sign up for this?

Grapes Rule: I did it for you now here's the roll.

May and Dawn: (tug with all their might)

Dawn: Yes I did it!!! I won!!! Ok…how can I do this in one bite…(shoves roll in mouth sideways)

May: Oh no how can I stand on my head for a whole half hour? (does it anyway)

HALF HOUR LATER

May: Can I dress Max up?

Grapes Rule: All of the girls can dress him up…even me!!!

All females on the planet: YAY LETS DRESS HIM UP!!!

Max: Ahhhhhh!!! Gets caught

Everyone: **laughs** He's so adorable!

Max: I hate you Mistygal101.

Brock: But I see Nurse Joy though **goes into the fetal position**

From: daydream14

SQUEE! You put Pikachu into this SQUEE! Uh... I dunno what to dare

Pikachu: Pika pi chu chu pi ka kip ki pu!

Grapes Rule: Pikachu is saying thanks do you have a dare though?

From: daydream14

I dare Brock to dress up as a maid! You should also kiss a Magikarp!

Brock: **doesn't respond**

Grapes Rule: Come on Brock you were dared look Nurse Joy!

Brock: Can't look…grabs costume

Nurse Joy: Why is he dressed as a maid?

Grapes Rule: He was dared!

Nurse Joy: That is ridiculous. I would never give him the time of day now.

Brock: Ugh…Now I'll never land a girl…

Grapes Rule: Especially with the video of you I am putting on youtube!

Brock: NOOOOO!!!

From: tatewaki2000

I dare Misty to dye her hair green, and for Ash to pretend to be "Ashley" in  
front of his mom.

Misty: WHAT I AM NOT DYING MY HAIR GREEN!

Grapes Rule: You have to Misty. (Uses taunt)

Misty: Fine then give me a few minutes. (Goes off to dye her hair)

Ash: My mom is going to think I'm crazy oh well. (Takes deep breath) I can do it! (Fly's home)

Ashley: Hello mom!

Delia: Who are you? I'm not your mother! Oh no is the third movie all over again?

Ashley: No. I'm not going to kidnap you.

Grapes Rule: Ok this might go on for awhile lets check back with Misty.

Misty: (stares in mirror with disbelief) I look like a treeko!

Everyone: (laughs their head off)

Misty: Can I wash my hair 10 times now to get it out?

Grapes Rule: No you still have to keep it and wash like you regularly would.

Misty: That wasn't in the dare.

Grapes Rule: I know I made it up now.

Misty: Glares.

From: Icepik

Grapes Rule: Oh no not again…

Pikachu:  
I dare you to...  
1.Go without ketchup for ten years.  
2.Shock Ash into ashes.  
3.Revert to your original graphics.

Silly putty.  
5.Do the Numa-Numa dance.  
6.Use Volt-Tackle on the narrator of the show.  
7.Replace the move volt-tackle and thunder with Fly and Surf (Yes, Pikachu  
can learn those).  
8.Bite a Pichu's arm in front of his/her mother.  
9.Tap a Thunderstone.  
10.Get together with Prof.Birch and have an Anti-Icepik League.  
11.Meet Red (in Mt.Silver) and have his Pikachu teach you the true meaning of  
pain.  
12.Stuff yourself into a Pokemon Diamond game.  
13-20.Involves being sat on by the eight heaviest Pokemon in existence.

Pikachu: PIKA PI KA CHU!!!

Grapes Rule: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO WITHOUT KETCHUP!!! To bad Pikachu you have to. The second one is a little violent…but with the magic of story hood we can make this happen. Do it Pikachu.

Pikachu: (uses most powerful thunderbolt ever seen before)

Ash: (ashes) Can you fix me now.

Grapes Rule: Oh yea I was sort of dazing into space thinking about how ironic it is that you got turned to ashes and your name is ash. Anyways-magical revitalization power!!! (blue light goes toward Ash and makes him back to normal.)

Ash: YAY!!!

Pikachu: I was not silly putty I was just fat!

Everyone: Pikachu spoke.

Grapes Rule: That sure proved Prof. Birch wrong.

Everyone: Glares at Birch. **A/N** **Look at my other fanfiction Pokemon 20 Questions to understand that statement. **

Pikachu: (Reverts back to fat form) (Then does the Numa-Numa dance as Misty sang it for the world to hear.)

Grapes Rule: Ah the Narrator…isn't here right now; he's a voice in the sky so it is kind of impossible for Pikachu to do that… so therefore that cancels that out. Yes you can dare the characters to do anything but within reason…I mean the narrator doesn't have a body that anyone has seen so deal with it Icepik.

Ashley: No Pikachu can't!!!

Misty: Oh yes he can.

Grapes Rule: I heard that it was a she?

Misty: No it's a boy.

Professor Oak: Actually I declare it is genderless. This is only to avoid future arguments. Now Pikachu lets see you fly!

Pikachu: I am flying wohoo!

Professor Birch: I am never going to get used to hearing Pokémon talk…

Grapes Rule: The next one is cruel though…wait I see a loophole! You didn't say how hard. Go to it Pikachu!

Ashley: Hey! I order Pikachu around not you!

Pikachu: I just obey you…truth is I can obey anyone I want because I can do whatever I want because I'm Pikachu. (Bites the arm gently)

Pichu: (bursts out laughing because it tickles)

Pikachu: Do I have to?

Everyone: Yes!

Pikachu: here goes nothing…(taps it)

Ashley: No! Where's my gameboy… (Pikachu is evolving) Here it is lets click B. (Evolution stops) YEA!!!

Pikachu: I'll do that one happily.

Professor Birch: Me too! I wonder who Icepik's next victim will be.

Pikachu: Who the heck is Red?

Ashley: This character in my game!

Pikachu: I'll show him the true meaning of pain! (Somehow transports into the game and comes out ko'd)

Ashley: Pikachu!!!

Delia: Stop messing with my son's Pokémon!

Ashley: Better do this while he's still unconscious. (Stuffs Pikachu in with all the fat, which is very hard to do) Phew… I did it…

Pikachu: (wakes up) Who did this? (Breaks out with thunderbolt)

Everyone: Icepik!

Pikachu: If I ever find out who you are…you are toast and jelly…(tears start coming) KETCHUP!!!

Grapes Rule: Pikachu would be so squashed though…oh well…(does anyone know who they are? Oh well I'll just do this…) There (8 heaviest Pokemon appear from nowhere) how about that.

Pikachu: Uh oh…(gets sat on)

Grapes Rule: Ok on to the next dares..

From: Rocket Wolf

Um...dare Brock to cook Ash's corpfish and serve it for lunch.  
(I hate corpfish... XD)

Grapes Rule: That's not spelled right…I think its…**Corphish. **Oh well Brock you heard him.

Brock: (still angry) Not cooking a Pokémon…not even with story magic would anything be able to bring it back.

Grapes Rule: I sense another loophole! (whispers something to Ashley)

Ashley: Here you go Brock…do it…Corphish will take one for the team.

Brock: What how can you agree to this? (Ashley whispers to Brock)

Later that day

Brock: Here you go everyone. Cooked Corphish doll. It was Ash's corphish so eat up!

Ashley: (laughs)

Grapes Rule: Let's check my mailbox and see if there is anything more? NOOO THAT'S IT!!! Oh well at least there is more here then in the 20 questions second chapter…I'll put both of these up today so enjoy everyone!!! Also I was experimenting with the actions in bold and in brackets so I would like to know which you liked better. Thanks everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Dares

From: the bowser monster

Well, since I love to cause chaos. I dare May to eat 2 tons of sweets, an  
omplynic sized swimming pool of ice cream, and a whole planet made of sweets  
and candy. (She had better be very, very, very fat after that.) That's all I  
can think of for now. Please update soon.P.S. I'll be back!

May: Oh no…

Everyone: Do it! Do it! Do it!

May: We don't have the materials to make that!

Grapes Rule: Of course we do…hold on a minute (phones daydream14) All right everyone to the fax machine!

Everyone: 00

Grapes Rule: daydream14 drew this for me so that I could visualize as I use the authors magic. (All of a sudden 2 tons of sweets, pool of ice cream, and a spaceship to get to the planet of candy and sweets)

May: Does it matter which order I eat it in?

Grapes Rule: I assume not but if so he can dare you again…At least I'm assuming the bowser monster is a he. If not sorry! If so not sorry!

May: Ok here goes nothing. (Disappears into candy land)

Grapes Rule: Well lets get on to another dare while she does that.

From: LovinRoses

lol -awesome dares

Grapes Rule: Ok before we go on. I'm fixing this persons grammar because I hate the red squiggly lines that appear on Word.

I dare drew (b4 he and may r together) to write an essay on y he thinks may is (extremely cute), and then he has to sign his name, give it to may in person, and  
confess his undying love  
I dare misty to set her Gyarados on Gary, then kiss ash in front of it...  
lol, I'm hyperI dare may to ask drew out, and drew say yesI dare max to give Drew a rose, in front of may

... sorry I really do think I'm hyper!

Grapes Rule: Ok everyone you can't kill characters …I'm making this rule up right now because someone else might want that character for their devious scheme ok! Please remember this is K . For 9 year olds and up, I edited this one a lot. I took out a lot. I'm sorry but they were inappropriate. Yes you can dare your character to do anything but make sure it is reasonable. Sorry now on to the other dares.

Drew: I had one prepared in case of emergency so here you go May.

May: Hold on I'm not done…yet!

Grapes Rule: Take a break for a minute. Get over here.

May: Oh but I just finished the planet. (Shows up she is as big as the small ex-planet Pluto)

Drew: Um, I have an essay on why I think your cute…but right now I don't.

Grapes Rule: So you are a guy who cares about what's on the outside! I knew it! You are so shallow!

Drew: No! Well Yes! But…I'm in trouble aren't I?

Grapes Rule: Just give it to her. (Looks away disgusted at his shallowness)

Drew: Fine here.

May: (reads it) Drew…I never knew…

Drew: I confess my undying love.

Misty: All right my turn…(sighs) Gyarados I choose you!

Ash: Hey that's my line!

Misty: Attack Gary Oak!

Gary: Why me? Is it because I used to be a jerk? I'm not now don't punish me please! (Somehow Gyarados learned bind and is keeping Gary's mouth shut)

Misty: Get over here Ash.

Ash: I'm 11! I don't want to be kissed yet!

Misty: You know if you don't …you will be considered a coward for the rest of this fanfiction.

Ash: Ok ok ok ok ok ok!!! Wait…it's going to end? NOOOOO!!!

Misty: Shut up. (Kisses him) There happy?

Ash: (blushing insanely) Yes…

Misty: Not you!

May: YAY back to me! Drew will you go out with me? (Even bigger because she ate the 2 tons of sweets so this equation is Pluto 2 tons of sweetsMay's weight)

Drew: Yes…now finish up with the ice cream.

Max: Wait!!! Drew I picked this rose for you.

Drew: Uh …thanks…

May: 00

Grapes Rule: And for your last statement yes you are hyper.

From: Icepik

Everyone: Oh NO!

Mwahahahahaha. I actually had the "silly putty" thing as silly putty."  
Notice how there was no number four. Lousy review splicing computer.Next victim: Darkrai1.Apologize to Cresselia.  
2.Tell everyone about the "incident".  
3.Dress up in a frilly pink tutu and have a tea party with some flowers  
broadcasted on every nation's public TV in High Quality. You have to be nice  
and kind to all.  
4.Punch a Magikarp in front of a family of Gyarados and let them exact their  
horrific revenge.  
5.Tell Arceus that she/he/it looks UGLY with that wheel.  
6.Sing all of High School Musical in front of a large gathering of  
dark-types.  
7.Give Ash's Pikachu Prof. Birch horrific nightmares and then join their  
Anti-Icepik League.  
8.Do the worm.  
9.Dye yourself bright white, or yellow if you are shiny.  
10.Tell Crescellia you love her, and then punch yourself repeatedly.  
11.Let a magikarp rob you blind, and have a Caterpie tie you up.  
12.The bonds miraculously break. Insult all the Regis while they know  
Superpower.  
13.Have someone take a photo of you sucking your thumb (or whatever passes  
for such) and have them post it all over the internet.I am EVIL!

Grapes Rule: But I was talking to Pikachu and he said he was never silly putty. So I had to compromise! For those who have no idea who Darkrai is look it up in google images…

Darkrai: Crescellia, I am truly sorry. Everyone I admit…I had an incident when I was much younger…I wet my bed I'm so sorry!!!

Grapes Rule: You weren't specific about which incident:P

Darkrai: Are you interrupting me pathetic human! (Grapes Rule shook her head no) Good. Drew lend me your Roselia. (Drew hands her over) Good now give me flowers for my tea party. Thank you now…who has a frilly pink tutu?

Grapes Rule: I do! (thinks in head I was scared of this guy?)

Darkrai: Ok TV CREWS! I DARKRAI AM HAVING A TEA PARTY!

Everyone on the planet: HAHAHAHAAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAH!

Darkrai: My dignity is so ruined…may as well get that Hillary Duff CD I wanted while I'm at it. Ok….now for the Magikarp… Where is it… ah there I see one in the ocean. Take that!

Magikarp: KARP!!!

Family of Gyarados: GYRADOS! (HYPER BEAM)

Darkrai: OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! (Feints)

Grapes Rule: Uh does anyone have a revive?

Brock: I always have one here you go!

Grapes Rule: Thank you!

Darkrai: Uh…now what? Oh yes…Arceus You look ugly with that wheel thing!

Arceus: Please tell me you are only disrespecting me as a dare?

Darkrai: Oh yes…

Arceus: Then I will let you live.

Darkrai: Thank you! Great now I have to sing High School Musical songs…(1 hour later)

Everyone: (ears are bleeding)

Darkrai: It wasn't that bad was it? Oh well. Pikachu and Prof. Birch nightmare time! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Pikachu: PIKACHU!

Grapes Rule: He woke up from his dream…and doesn't want to talk about. By Birch's face I say neither does he.

Darkrai: May I join your league of hate?

Birch: Most definitely.

Darkrai: YEA! So happy! Lets do the worm! Wormy worm worm worm worm…WOHOO! I'm not shiny so I must dye myself white…great…joy is gone. (Becomes completely white) Great…Crescellia dearest!

Crescellia: Yes?

Darkrai: I love you. (Punches himself repeatedly)

Crescellia: Fool I despise you! (Leaves)

Darkrai: I will cause you great nightmares…

Magikarp: (same from earlier) KAR!!! (Robs Darkrai blind. Of what I have no idea…)

Caterpie: PIE!!! (Uses string shot)

Darkrai: I hate this Icepik. REGIROCK REGIICE REGISTEEL AND REGIGAS! YOU ARE ALL PATHETIC WEKALINGS AND I WILL ALWAYS BE STRONGER THEN YOU! (Runs away faster then you can say woah… Then falls from the sky sucking his thumb)

Grapes Rule: I got the camcorder!

Ash: I got the camera!

Misty: I have the computer!

A/N Shortly after a video of the scary Pokemon Darkrai was on Youtube and pictures of Darkrai sucking his thumb were all over myspace and facebook. There even became a group on facebook known, as Darkrai is a baby.

From: daydream14

... (faints) NO! PIKACHU! (faints again) WHY?!?!?!?!? Lol. These dares were  
great! Now... uh... I dare, Ash to come marching into the little fanfic wearing an  
elf suit and pass valentines to everyone he knows. BUT the valentines have  
insults on them so Ash will be chased by very very angry people I dare Meowth to go without saying 'Meowth that's right' for the rest of the  
month.

I dare Jesse and James to ballroom dance in mud and then throw cheese cake at  
their boss

Elf Ash: Everyone in the world I stalked you all and found out your names so here are your valentines they should be in your email inbox…if you don't have email…click F2 to see it.

Grapes Rule: Ash you are crazy.

Everyone in the world: (reads card) ASH KETCHUM IS TOAST!

Grapes Rule: With grape jelly!

Elf Ash: 00 I should start running bye!

Meowth: Oh no..what if I'm dared to but then I have to break this dare…oh no what should I do?

James: May I have this dance Jessie?

Jessie: Yes you may. (they both slip and fall many times because the mud is very slippery)

James: Giovanni!

Jessie: Hope you like cheesecake! (Throws the cakes at their boss)

Giovanni: Ugh I'm covered in cheesecake…and it isn't orange…Persian get them!

Jessie James Meowth: LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!

From: kari bunny

ok for lance...Kiss cynthia(champion of shinno)on the lips.

Grapes Rule: Ok for those who don't know Lance is the Dragon Master and Cynthia is the champion of Sinnoh!

Lance: If I must…

Cynthia: Why must we do it?

Grapes Rule: Maybe you guys have more in common then you think.

Lance: Ready?

Cynthia: Yes…

Grapes Rule: Ok then as they do that lets change the camera angle! (background)

Lance: You mean they didn't see it?

Cynthia: Oh well…Want to see that new Pokémon movie?

Lance: Sure.

Grapes Rule: That's it…that's all… Phew…That took awhile…oh well SE E YOU ALL IN THE NEXT ISSUE!


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Dares

From: Icepik

Everyone: NOOOOOOO!!!!

COMPUTER! I SAID EAT SILLY PUTTY, NOT JUST SILLY PUTTY!Yes, I am back. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lighting strikes someoneWho to destroy...hmm...Vaporeon!  
1.Tell a gathering of Jolteon that they all suck and that they could never  
hit you with a thunderbolt.  
2.Turn into water in a public swimming pool.  
3.Turn into water in a public swimming pool...FOR TODDLERS AND BABIES!  
4.Ask a Sharpedo what he/she wants for dinner.  
5.Tell Kyogre he's a worthless noob.  
6.Smack Manaphy upside the head.  
7.Swim all the way from Kanto to Hoenn, then go all the way to the middle of  
Orre's desert, WITHOUT EATING OR DRINKING ANYTHING! If you do, you have to do  
twice the amount of work.  
8.Join the Anti-Icepik league.  
9.Insult Zapdos, Raikou, and all the other strong electric types you can  
find.  
10.Flush yourself down a toilet.  
11.Tell an evolving Magikarp that she'll never amount to anything.  
12.Tell your fans that you hate them and they should get a life (It was  
Vaporeon! Not me!)  
13.Inflict horrible pain, physical and psychological, to yourself.MUHUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!

Vaporeon: Vapor! Vape?

Grapes Rule: That means WHAT! Do I have to? In response to that, yes you do.

Vaporeon: Vapore!

Jolteon herd: Jolt!

Grapes Rule: Ok Vaporeon has just gathered the herd…

Vaporeon: Vapor eon! Pore on! Vapeon!

Grapes Rule: Uh oh…

Jolteon herd: Jolt!

Grapes Rule: They just made one giant thunderbolt. Will Vaporeon evade?

Vaporeon: Vap! (Leaps to side and dissolves in the water and swims away quietly)

Grapes Rule: Uh… Vaporeon that was a pool you can't go any farther.

Vaporeon: Vape?

Grapes Rule: What? Don't question anything I'm trying to help you! Now the kiddy pool is over there!

Vaporeon: (dissolves into kiddy pool water)

Babies: WAHHHHHHHWAHHHHHHWAHHHHH!

Toddlers: 00

Parents: Oh no, what happened?

Vaporeon: (Appears out of the pool) Vap! (Mysteriously transports itself to visit Sharpedo in Hoenn) Vap or eon?

Grapes Rule: What are you having for dinner?

Sharpedo: Sharp ed o!

Grapes Rule: No clue yet.

Vaproeon: Vap?

Grapes Rule: Krill?

Sharpedo: PEDO!

Grapes Rule: You if you keep bothering me!

Vaporeon: (Swims far away and accidentally found its way to Kyogre's lair) Vapor!

Grapes Rule: You are a worthless noob!

Kyogre: (Watches Vaporeon leave) Kyogre?

Grapes Rule: At what?

Vaporeon: (After a few months locates Manaphy) Smacks

Manaphy: Manaph?

Vaporeon: (Swimming swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming, finally gets to Hoenn, walks to middle of Orre's desert, collapses)

Hero from colosseum: Hello little guy, what are you doing out here?

Vaporeon: Vaperon!

Hero: You were dared? Let me give you a ride back to the ocean. Also eat these berries.

AWHILE LATER!!!

Birch: Yea! You made it back good job.

Pikachu: Pika chu!

Grapes Rule: Feel free to join!

Vaporeon: Vap!

Grapes Rule: I will!

Vaporeon: (Quickly gathers the strongest electric types) Vaporeon on eon vap vape!

Grapes Rule: YOU ALL SUCK!

Electric types: Raichu! Zapeon!

Grapes Rule: That was a small group that is getting ready for the strongest electric attack ever so everyone duck for cover. (Grabs Vaporeon) LETS GET OUT OF HERE! (Teleports safely to the anti-icepik league)

Birch: What happened?

Grapes Rule: Don't ask. Now where is your toilet?

Birch: Uh there? (points down the hall)

Vaporeon: (runs to the toilet) (flushes) (melts into water) Vaporeon!

Grapes Rule: A Magikarp!

Vaporeon: Vap ore on pone!

Grapes Rule: She is still in melted water form so even if the Magikarp or uh…now Gyardos finds out who said that Vaporeon would be long gone.

Vaporeon: Vap or eon vaper on!

Grapes Rule: Refer to dare 12 to know what she said. Now…Vaporeon has told me that there is no need to cause harm to her when you Icepik have done that already.

From: Lightning-Alchemist-Rini

Grins evily This sounds like fun. Hehehehehe...Pikachu: I have for you four dares  
1: Join Team Rocket for a month  
2: Admit your undying love for meowth and give him a kiss  
3: Shave off all your yellow fur and leave all the black  
4: Take the worlds biggest ketchup bath

Pikachu: Pika?

Grapes Rule: Do I have to? Yes you do Pikachu.

Pikachu: (Locates Team Rocket) Pikachu pika chu chu pi ka chu!

Jessie: What is it saying Meowth.

Meowth: It was dared to join Team Rocket for a month.

James: This is brilliant!

Pikachu: Pika chu!

Jessie: Now what did it…Did Pikachu just kiss you?

Meowth: Forget it! You are not joining our group!

Pikachu: Pika…pika chu pi ka chu!

Meowth: Go to Butch and Cassidy then! I don't care!

Pikachu: (attempts to shave off all of yellow fur)

Ash: Let me help you…you have short arms after all.

LATER

Ash: Wow your skin is yellow to? Weird. It looks like you have fur but when I touch you it feels like human skin…

Misty: Grapes Rule set up the bath for you Pikachu!

Pikachu: PIKA!

Misty: Over here.

Pikachu: (Hops in happily)

From: kari bunny

May:Tell Jackie(from the manaphy movie),you think he's cute or  
something?

May: If I have to…(phones Jackie)

Jackie: Hey May.

May: I think you are cute.

Jackie: May…I don't have those types of feelings towards you.

May: No that's not what I ment!

Jackie: So this was just random.

May: It was a dare.

Jackie: Oh…can I go now? I'm in a mission here.

May: Uh sure. Bye

Jackie: Bye.

From: kari bunny

Ash (Dress in rag and do the hula).  
Paul (Dress as a girl and go up to Brock)  
Lucian (Kiss Clair leader of the blackthorn gym, then ask her  
out)-show the kiss please.  
Dawn (kiss ash in front of misty,may and anabel, Then run).

Ash: Uh are you sure that said rag?

Grapes Rule: Yup. It is a direct copy from the email. It could be a typo…who knows.

Ash: Fine…(dresses in rags and does the hula)

Everyone: HAHAHA!

Paul: What? Grrrr. (dresses up in a dress and a blonde wig with makeup) Hello Brock.

Brock: Uh…You have very bad make up girl.

Paul: (takes off costume) I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PUT ON MAKEUP WHAT DO YOU EXPECT! (Leaves)

Lucian: Hello Clair.

Clair: Oh its you…What do you want?

Lucian: (gives light and passionate kiss to Clair)

Clair: (slaps him) What was that for?

Lucian: Will you go out with me?

Clair: NO WAY! LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN!

Lucian: (slinks away sadly)

Dawn: Uh… Hey Ash.

Ash: (turns away from Misty May and Anabel) Hey Dawn care to join us?

Dawn: (gives Ash a quick peck on the cheek)

Misty, May, and Anabel: (glares)

Dawn: Uh…bye! (runs away)

From: SinandVegnagun

These are for the pokemon I hate the most. The so-called "God of Pokemon"  
Arceus.I dare Arceus to:  
1. stop being evil  
2. show himself so I can kick the crap out of him gets multitudes of weapons  
ready to beat the crap out of Arceus

Well? Bring it Arceus...plays Advent: One Winged Angel for the background boss music

Arceus: (Uses Legendary Pokemon psychicness) I am not evil. I created Pokemon. Now Grapes Rule send me over the Internet to this person and I will defeat you. No doubt.

Grapes Rule: Ok here goes nothing…(clicks send) There hope that worked.

From: the bowser monster

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Alright! May did it. I want her to do it again. The only  
twist is that May has to do it 3 times!! I also want Misty and Dawn to do it  
too! I hope they do it. Anyway, please update soon and use my dares!

Grapes Rule: Ok girls hop to it! I don't feel like describing this again so at the end of the rest of the dares I will say what they look like…

From: Lord Alania

2-Brook to stop flirting with girl  
3-Ash to kiss Misty passionately

Grapes Rule: The rest I found truly bizarre and inappropriate. I refuse to change my rating no matter how many people ask me. So the rest of you just have to adapt understood? This is for fun. Not for creepy dares. Got it? Good.

Brock: Ok. I will not flirt with girls…unless dared to. No matter how pretty they are. (Goes into fetal position.) Why me? Why me? Why me?

Grapes Rule: There was no time period specified so I assume they mean until the next chapter.

Brock: YES!

Ash: Do I have to?

Misty: Come on just do it already!

Ash: Fine. Here goes nothing…Just my pride…(Kisses Misty passionately)

Misty: wow…

Ash: Yea…wow…

From: Valanikos Dark

Okay, I have a few.For Ash: 1: I dare you to swim across a Sharpedo-infested ocean, with only one can of  
Max Repel;

2: Put on a clown suit and do the macerena;3: Try to steal Togepi from Misty;4: Win a hot-dog-eating contest against a Snorlax;5: Rob Fort Knox; 6: Try to dance better than a Gardevoir that knows Outrage and Hyper Beam;7: Get shot out of a cannon;8: And finally, do a lap around Japan on a unicycle without a seat!I'll be back!

Ash: Oh crum…Here goes nothing. (begins to swim) Scary Sharpedo…Well it's a good thing I borrowed Squirtle… Go Squritle!

Squirtle: Squirtle!

Ash: Keep those Sharpedo away from me!

Squirtle: Squirtle squirt!

LATER

Ash: Thanks buddy you deserve a rest…RETURN! Phew. (flops on sandy beach)

Grapes Rule: Here is the clown suit!

Ash: NO WAY! Oh fine…(puts it on and does the macerena.) Uh…That's impossible since Misty's Togepi evolved and went away. I choose you SNORLAX! Are you hungry?

Snorlax: Snore…

Ash: Yes it's sleeping.

Grapes Rule: Here are the hot dogs.

Ash: Give me 10! (Grabs and shoves all in mouth chews and swallows) There beat him. RETURN!

Grapes Rule: Please remember to least Pokemon world places not our world places.

Ash: Ok who has a Gardevoir?

Wally: I do!

Ash: Cool can I borrow it? I need to beat it in a dance.

Wally: It gets kind of angry and knows Outrage and Hyper Beam though…

Ash: That's ok.

Wally: All right… GARDEVOIR GO! Give Ash a dance competition.

Ash: (Is actually a good hip hop dancer)

Misty: When did you learn that?

Ash: Right now.

Grapes Rule: Judges?

Nurse Joy: 10

Professor Oak: 10

Brock: 10

Grapes Rule: We have a winner!

Gardevoir: Gard ev oir!

Wally: Return!

Ash: All right cannon time. (Gets loaded into cannon!) 3 2 1! (BOOM) Go Swellow! Use your whirlwind to lighten my fall!

Swellow: Swell!

Ash: (lands on feet) TADAH! Um. I don't know where Japan is…You people should know that!

Grapes Rule: Finally! Ok everyone see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon Dares

From: Black-Blaziken

Hi! this is my first review.

ash- jump into a tank of sharpedo and stay in there until the author tells  
you to come out.  
paul-Dress up in a large pink frock and sing 'barbie girl' in front of a  
crowd of at least 10.

Thats all for now, ill come up with more later.

BYE BYE!

Ash: What is it with you people and the Sharpedo?

Grapes Rule: Maybe people like your troubles with the Sharpedo. Give me your Squirtle this time. Maybe this is like sharks where you don't move and they don't notice you.

Ash: (ground underneath him turns into water with Sharpedo in it) Uh oh…Stay still. (Doesn't flail in water and sinks but paddles back up with Sharpedo on his tail)

Grapes Rule: Keep going…

Paul: Fine. (gathers random trainers and puts on pink frock) Here goes nothing.

Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world   
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa 

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere   
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ken!

Everyone in the world: HAHAHAHA!

Paul: What?

Grapes Rule: I posted it on Youtube for you!

Paul: Why do you always post things on youtube?

Grapes Rule: YOUTUBE ROCKS!

From: KotorPlayerTheVII

Kotor has some dares for people.

Ash: Ditch misty and go tell Latias you love her.

Brock: No flirting for at least two seasons of the Show.

That's all ktoro has for now. Kotor hopes they can do it.

Ash: I'm not together with Misty! What is it with you people!

Misty: Hello Ash!

Ash: I'm dumping you.

Misty: 00 We were together?

Ash: LATIAS!

Latias: Lat I as!

Grapes Rule: That means I am here!

Ash: Change into Bianca.

Latias: 00… Lat?

Grapes Rule: Ok?

Latias: (changes form)

Ash: I love you Bianca/Latias.

Latias: 00 No you don't…you're lying!

Ash: I thought you would be happy.

Latias: Don't be so shallow to mess with someone's feelings!

Brock: Oh I have no control over what happens on the TV show…I have to do what the producers tell me.

From: kari bunny

Can you please show the lance and cynthia kiss!

May: Tell Jackie (from the manaphy movie), you think he's cute or  
something?

Jackie: Kiss may on the lips (show the kiss).

Drew: Kiss dawn.

Lance and Cynthia: Kiss on the lips (show the kiss)at some huge  
elite 4 /champion, gym thing in front of everyone.

Grapes Rule: I'm too lazy to do these kissing scenes and besides it is really gross if you want Jackie and May together there is a huge age gap…So you know what for all you people who want these kisses then imagine them yourself…how many 9 year olds do you know who want to read about kissing?

From: Weirdofockator

Heres ma dares!

2.) For ash : You must choose between Misty, may and Dawn and give the  
lucky girl a kiss (Author choice on this one)  
4.) For Pikachu : Try to defeat Locke, my well ev trained Lucario (Who can  
speak ;P)  
6.)For Misty, get a fire type pokemon and yell out loud that you love that  
kind of pokemon...And you hate water type XD

The rest I was too lazy to put because I couldn't find any loopholes to make them not inappropriate… So yea… the rest I could find loopholes sort of… well you'll see…YAY FOR CREATIVE LOOPHOLES!

Ash: Ok Author what do you think…

Grapes Rule: Well first things first…Let's age Ash and the girls so they aren't 10…and 11…and 12. (If you think about it…in the third movie in the short…Ash told Pikachu that it was the anniversary of the day they met so then that would make Ash 11…Misty would be 12 and Brock would be 14…)

Ash at 16: Ok now you Author tell me… what is your favourite pairing with me…

Grapes Rule: I will always be an Ash and Misty fan…

Misty at 17: Why?

Grapes Rule: Well…I dunno you used to be the most awesome tomboy like I was… and face it you have your songs… We all know the truth behind them…

Ash: Ok here goes nothing…

Grapes Rule: As I said before not doing the kiss… YAY LAZYNESS! Also I have a bunch of other things to do so haha!

Pikachu: Pika chu chu pika chu?

Grapes Rule: Pikachu's right! How am I supposed to write about that battle if I don't know anything else about your Pokemon?

Misty: I don't like this dare…but fine…earlier I caught a Cyndaquil… I LOVE FIRE TYPES AND I HATE WATER TYPES!

Ash: Then you don't want the Dratini I caught for you?

Misty: I do remember this is a stupid dare show!

Grapes Rule: You mean fanfiction right?

Misty: GRRRR!

From: Lightning-Alchemist-Rini

I have dares for Drew now. Hehe, I'm just doing this next one for my best  
friend Myah.

Drew  
1: Get into a fight with Gary Oak over how you love Myah so much more then  
him. (Please do at least this one if you can. Myah is my best friends OC. She  
has long blonde hair and blue eyes)  
2: Walk up to May and tell her all those roses weren't for her, he was hoping  
she'd give them to Misty.  
3. Catch a really ugly Pokemon to use in coordinating.

Drew: You no what Gary?

Gary: What?

Drew: I love Myah way more then you!

Gary: What?

Drew: The way her long blonde hair falls into her face…the way those beautiful blue eyes remind me of the sea…the way she speaks makes my heart yearn for her beside me…

Gary: Ok I get the point! No more of this stuff…I'm outta here!

Drew: May those roses weren't for you I was hoping you would give them to Misty.

May: 00 I can't believe this Drew…

Drew: I'm sorry… I caught a Purugly earlier too! I did a contest with it and still won…

From: ChristianDragon

This is going to be so much fun daring people! Here they are.

Paul: I dare you to apologize to Chimchar for being so mean to him.

Ash: Leave Pikachu at Oak's lab for a year and bring a much weaker pokemon in  
his place. Use Muk.

Paul: Chimchar I'm sorry you suck so much…I'm sorry that I was so mean to you for sucking so much.

Chimchar: Chim?

Grapes Rule: Well sorry everyone but that is as close to an apology I think we are going to get from Paul.

Paul: That was an apology idiots!

Grapes Rule: See…

Ash: I can't leave Pikachu there! The producers would not be happy about it!

Grapes Rule: The only time you will actually use Pikachu is in the show because the producers say so ok? But at nighttime and when you are on your break for one year you will have Muk in Pikachu's place.

Ash: Ok…

From: raccoonwhisper

So I get to dare ANY one I want... OKAY!!

Paul- Tell your- or should I say Ash's- Chimchar, that u are very sorry that  
u abused him, and give him a big hug.  
Misty- Your so cool! U are my first fav. character. Paul is my second...  
um... I dare u to eat Ash. In one bite. yum.  
Drew- u are my third fav. character. although u have issues. I dare u to make  
up a song for May. I don't care if its short, or long.

Paul: Uh I did that already…

Ash: Not the hug…

Paul: Fine…

Ash: Chimchar give Paul a hug!

Chimchar: CHIM!

Paul and Chimchar: HUGGING!

Misty: Ok how is that even possible?

Grapes Rule: Send realistic dares please I tried really hard to do the sweets one…although as everyone know people would have been dead before they finished so don't try these dares at home!

Drew: Ok here goes nothing May this a song for you…

Yesterday I loved you,

Today I still do,

Tomorrow I will too!

No matter what the challenge,

I will pull us through,

Just because I love yoooouuuu!

Never forget me!

Dear sweet May,

Let us get together todayyyyyy!

Grapes Rule: Wow that was horrible…well yeah for free verse!

From: Jarkes

This one's for Kenny: I dare you to take Dawn out on a date for a romantic  
candlelight dinner at a fancy restaurant, and then when the date is over, kiss  
her on the lips. (:

Kenny: Well Dawn…which fancy restaurant do you want to go to?

Dawn: Well…How about that one? **(Points) **

Kenny: All right…

They enter eat dinner chat laugh etc… whatever else happens on a date and Kenny escorts Dawn back to the campsite where Ash and friends are staying and gives her a kiss…

From: Ghost

I have a really great dare for Ash. He has to play spin the bottle with  
Misty, the girl from the second movie Melody, and Annabel. And he has to kiss  
whichever girl the bottle points too. What do you think of that?

Grapes Rule: Great idea…but lazy today…so make it up in your head… I promise I won't be so lazy other days just today I'm kind of out of it…

From: Jarkes

Hey that name looks framiliar…

Oh, for my dare for Kenny a posted a minute: Have the kiss last... 10  
seconds. And do it in front of Paul too, to see if those dumb Ikarishippers  
are right and he DOES for some strange reason have feelings for  
Dawn...somehow.

Grapes Rule: Oh well…Make some changes to the above for you people who think that Kenny has feelings for Dawn…

From: Rayzell

I dare Giovanni to skip around Team Rocket HQ and say "I'm Ms. Tutu  
Ballerina!

Grapes Rule: I can do that

Giovanni: I refuse…

Grapes Rule: You can't haha!.

Giovanni: I will be the laughing stock of the operation…

Grapes Rule: If you noticed your operation is obsolete anyway. You aren't in the show anymore except for Jessie, James and Meowth…

Giovanni: Good point…well here goes nothing… I'M MS. TUTU BALLERINA!!!

Everyone: HAHAHAHA!!!

Giovanni: Did you put that on Youtube too?

Grapes Rule: You bet.

Giovanni: \/

From: Icepik

Plusle:  
1.Go emo forever.  
2.Say you loathe the world and all its inhabitants.  
3.Attempt to shock a Gyarados with your patheticness.  
4.Tell Groudon he's/she's/it's overrated and Kyogre is WAY better looking  
than he/she/it. And generally better.  
5.Smell my dirty socks.  
6.Do my unspecified-yet-completely-evil chores.  
7.Shock all the Anti-Icepik League in their sleep, especially that Vaporeon  
that kept finding loop-holes.  
8.Get sold to some guy in a desert-town who gets you stolen by an  
Afro-wearing freak who torments you. [Insert name here comes along and saves  
you, and aforementioned old guy gives you to [Insert name i.e. Wes here and  
you are stuck in the computer forever until you break out.  
9.Watch High School Musical over and over for twelve hours straight  
non-stop.  
10.Kick Minun.  
11.You are banned from the Anti-Icepik League. Tough luck.

Grapes Rule: Man…I can't be lazy today can I?

Plusle: Plus?

Grapes Rule: This is emo Plusle… (shows how to be emo on youtube)

Plusle: Plus…

Grapes Rule: Yes really weird…here are your supplies.

Plusle: (turns emo) Plusle plus le lupe plu!

Grapes Rule: That meant I loathe the world and its inhabitants.

Plusle: PLUSLE (Thundershock)

Gyarados: Gyarsdos?

Grapes Rule: Gyarados says what the heck was that?

Plusle: Plus le plle pell pele!

Groudon: 00 GOURD!

Grapes Rule: Groudon is now depressed…that long word means NOOOO! Oh…Icepik we don't have your dirty socks so my brothers will have to do…Sorry.

Plusle: (sniffs) (chokes)

Grapes Rule: I hope that satisfies you…

Plusle: (does unspecific but evil chores) (sneaks into anti-icepik league and shocks everyone especially that Vaporeon)

Desert town guy: I steal you!

Afro-freak: I steal it from you because I Mirror B from that Pokemon game for the gamecube is awesome!

Jesse: I save you from this Afro dude! And give you to the elder of that town with the trees in the gamecube game! Who also forces you to watch High School Musical for 12 hours!

Plusle: Plus le pull.

Grapes Rule: It turns out it likes High School Musical…

Plusle: Pull! (kicks Minun)

Minun: 00 Minun min?

Grapes Rule: Minun doesn't understand what happened. And that last one wasn't really a dare…

From: Advanceshipping-Angel

I want to dare Ash and May!!  
To Ash:  
1) admit you LOVE May.  
2) Tell Misty and Dawn directly in the face THAT YOU DO NOT LIKE THEM!  
3) Threaten Drew to stay away from May...or else...  
To May:  
1) admit you LOVE Ash.  
2) Tell Drew you HATE him and you will never go out with him.  
3) Tell Misty and Dawn to back off Ash...or else...  
To both Ash and May:  
ADMIT YOU OVE EACH OTHER AND KISS!  
To the others, (Drew, Misty, Dawn):  
BACK OFF ASH/MAY!!

Ash: But I don't…

Grapes Rule: Wow this is one hyper Ash and May fan…Do it anyway Ash!

Ash: I love May… Misty and Dawn I do not like you… Drew stay away from May or else…

Drew, Misty, Dawn: 00

May: I love Ash… I hate Drew and will never go out with him… Misty and dawn back off of Ash or else…

Drew: (sobs)

Misty and Dawn still: 00

Ash/ May: I love you. (Insert kiss here)

From: Lord Alania

Sorry for my weird dares (it looked funny at first). Well, I dare  
1-Pikachu (Ash's) to say what he thinks about Buneary (Dawn's)  
2-I dare the Author tome Buneary evolve  
3-I dare Pikachu to say hat he thinks now  
4-I dare Ash to travel in search of Arcus (it could be an entire new fanfic

Pikachu: Pika chu chu pika!

Grapes Rule: He or she is just friends with Dawn's Buneary.

Dawn: I don't want Buneary to evolve…

Grapes Rule: I can do that here but not in the show so sorry about your luck.

Buneary evolves into Lopunny.

Pikachu: (stunned)

Ash: Fine I will travel in search of Arceus!

Grapes Rule: Was the entire new fanfic part directed at me?

From: Rayzell

Icepik u r the worst! All Flareon, Vaporeon, etc. to bribe May's Eevee to  
evolve into their species!

Grapes Rule: Uh that wasn't a dare…but…ya..

From: mon94key

Request:

1. Ho-Oh, please go and fight Shadow Lugia for me, he's getting on my nerves  
in XD.  
2. Mew, make sure your fellow legends don't fight.  
3. Ash, dye your hair bright orange and tell Misty you love her and that's  
why you've changed your hair to the same colour as hers.  
4. Brock, steal Nurse Joy.  
5. Pikachu, go and try fight Zapdos for no reason.  
6. Ash, have a match with Drew for the "Dare Title".  
7. May, run around screaming "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD I BROKE A  
NAIL!

OK, that's all. Love your writing, cya.

Ho-Oh: (flies to Shadow Lugia) HO-OH! (uses mystical Ho-Oh power to defeat Shadow Lugia)

Mew: Mew!

Grapes Rule: I'll do what I can.

Ash with orange hair: Misty I love you and that is why I died my hair…

Misty: That is so sweet Ash!

Brock: Breaking laws set a bad example to children…

Pikachu: (returning from battle badly hurt)

Ash: PIKACHU! (quickly pulls out a super potion and Pikachu feels a little better)

Drew: Ok…

Ash: Can I heal Pikachu first?

Grapes Rule: Yes…Now people who review when you now send a review for Ash or Drew for the Dare Title make sure it is appropriate you label somewhere that it is for the Dare Title and whoever has more dares at the end of the chapter will be that chapters dare title champion.

May: But it's true! I BROKE A NAIL! I BROKE A NAIL! I BROKE A NAIL!

Grapes Rule: Ok that's all this time now remember the dare title champions and feel free to dare other characters too…but for a time the dare champion will be between drew and Ash… Good Luck to both competitors!


	6. Chapter 6

Pokémon Dares

Pokémon Dares

Grapes Rule: HELLO EVERYONE!!

Ash: Where have you been?

Misty: Yeah! Where were you?

Grapes Rule: Uh, nowhere? Ok Ok, I was really busy with family stuff, then exams (I studied like the whole last month of school no fun at all), then more family stuff, now I'm here typing this up. Do you have a problem with that?

Brock: Yep ;)

Grapes Rule: Ok -- YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH AN OVERWORKED AUTHOR DO YOU?

A+M+B: NO!

Grapes Rule: Good Now onto the first dares.

From: Black Eevee Fan

Brock: I dare you to have a heart attack every time you see a girl.

Pikachu: (Grapes Rule did not approve the content)

Eevee: I like Eevees, so I dare you to to start dancing around.

Paul: I dare you to treat all of your Pokemon nicer.

Ash: I dare you to start insulting people.

Brock: Uh heart attacks can't be forced.

Grapes Rule: I agree that is an impossible feat.

Pikachu: PIKA CHU PI KA CHU CHU CHU! (Thank goodness I don't have to do anything)

Eevee: Eve! Ee! (Dances around on it's toes and spins in circles and does everything a cute Eevee can do )

Ash: Hey, how come Eevee gets an easy one?

Grapes Rule: How would I know? The person said that they liked Eevee's what do you want me to do about that?

Paul: Fine I'll be nicer to my Pokémon, except on the TV show there is a script that cannot be broken. (Calls out all Pokémon) HEY ALL OF YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE FOR ME AND I AM SORRY FOR BEING A JERK! (I'll have to wash my mouth out with soap later )

Grapes Rule: Almost convincing…

Ash: Okay Misty I hate your hair. May you are a pathetic all around person, Brock you are crazy for loving every single girl you see, Max you are too smart, Officer Jenny you aren't that great if it wasn't for your Pokémon partners you wouldn't be at all useful, Nurse Joy… Your hair is to pink! Dawn you are way to cocky sometimes, and finally Grapes Rule you are to slow at writing.

Grapes Rule: Hey! It's not my fault!

Ash: You could have studied for your exams earlier.

Grapes Rule: I DID! I just didn't feel ready for them… Anyways next e-mail!

From: Shuuka Fan

THIS IS FOR THE DARE TITLE:  
Ash: Hmm... Battle Drew with a level 3 wurmple. (random)  
Sing Gotta Go my own way of HSM2  
Shout out "I Am a dense idiot" 10 times.  
Join Team Rocket for a week.  
Sing Barney's I Love You to Misty. (LOL!)  
Drew: Sing Bet on It. Also from HSM2  
I am your biggest, biggest fan! Can you go out with me? (A dare) May, don't  
worry. I'm not stealing him from you.  
Apologize to poor Absol for shouting at him.  
Sing With You by Chris Brown to May...  
Sing (wow, lots of singing!) Kids of the future by jonas brothers. You have  
to be Joe, Prune Head aka: Paul will be Kevin and Ash will be Nick.  
That was long... TOODLES! (Waves to all)

Ash: WITH ONLY A LEVEL 3 WURMPLE??

Grapes Rule: I guess so

Drew: You are on!

Grapes Rule: OK THIS WILL BE A ONE ON ONE BATTLE!

Ash: I choose you, WURMPLE!

Drew: I can choose any Pokémon right?

Grapes Rule: I guess so.

Drew: I choose ROSELIA!

Ash: Typical. Wurmple, poison sting!

Drew: Roselia, dodge and use absorb!

Wurmple: Wurmmmmmm…..

Grapes Rule: IT APPEARS THAT WURMPLE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, THE VICTORY GOES TO DREW! Ugh… do I have to type the lyrics out to all of the songs?

Ash: No it's okay…

Drew: I guess you have to.

Grapes Rule: Oh copy and pasting! YAY! For the male and female parts Ash's voice changes to match that of either a female ( a squeaky voice one) and a male (his own singing voice) These lyrics are from /i-gotta-go-my-own-way-lyrics-vanessa-hudgens.html so don't hurt me!

GABRIELLA:  
Troy - Listen...

I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
Doesn't seem right these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try  
Somehow the plan  
Is always rearranged.

It's so hard to say,  
but I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay

I've got to move on  
And be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
And I watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to grey  
And it's just too hard  
To watch it all  
Slowly fade away

I'm leaving today  
Cause I gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay

I've got to move on  
And be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

TROY:  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

GABRIELLA:  
What about trust?

TROY:  
You know I never wanted to hurt you

GABRIELLA:  
What about me?

TROY:  
What am I supposed to do?

GABRIELLA:  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you

TROY (ECHOING):  
(miss you)

GABRIELLA LEADS, TROY AD-LIBS:  
So I've got to move on  
And be who I am  
(Troy: Why do you have to go?)  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
(Troy: Trying to understand)  
We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
(Troy: I want you to stay)  
I gotta go my own way

I've got to move on  
And be who I am  
(Troy: What about us?)  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
(Troy: Try to understand)  
We might find a place in this world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way

Ash: (out of breath) Man… that… song… is… hard to … sing both… parts…

Grapes Rule: Catch your breath, we'll let Drew do one of his now… What is with the HSM SONGS?? Anyways this if from /zac-efron-bet-on-it-lyrics.html so no one hurt me.

Everybody's always talkin' at me  
Everybody's tryin' to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'  
I need to count on my self instead

(Did you ever )  
Lose yourself to get what you want  
(Did you ever )  
Get on the ride and what I've get on  
(Did you ever )  
Push away the one you should've held close

Did you ever let go  
Did you ever not know  
I'm not gonna stop  
That's who I am  
I'm givin' all I got  
That is my plan  
Will I find what I lost  
You know you can  
Bet on it Bet on it  
Bet on it Bet on it

I need  
I wanna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it Bet on it  
Bet on it Bet on it

How would I know if there's a path worth takin'  
Should I question every move I make  
Thought I've lost My heart is breaken  
I don't wanna make the same mistakes

(Did you ever )  
Doubt your dream will ever come true  
(Did you ever )  
Blame the world but never blame you  
(I will never)  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way

I'm not gonna stop  
That's who I am (Who I am)  
I'm givin' all I got  
That is my plan (That's my plan)  
Will I find what I lost  
You know you can (You know you can)  
Bet on it Bet on it  
Bet on it Bet on it (Bet on it)

I'm gonna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it Bet on it  
Bet on it Bet on it

Oh

Hold up  
Give a room to think  
Bringing on the down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Hold up

It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognized your your face  
Out of my own  
It's such a scary place  
Uuuuhhhh  
The answeres are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe

I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop 'till I get my shot  
That's who I am  
That is my plan  
Will end up at top of end

Bet on it Bet on it  
Bet on it Bet on it  
You can  
Bet on it Bet on it  
Bet on it Bet on it (Bet on it)

I'm gonna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it Bet on it  
Bet on it Bet on it  
You can bet on me

Grapes Rule: Ok Ash are you ready?

Ash: I AM A DENSE IDIOT (X10)

Pokémon crew: (rotflol)

Grapes Rule: You are a dense idiot BELIEVE IT!

Ash: Hey, this is not Naruto!

Grapes Rule: But I am a Pokémon ninja

Ash: 00 How am I supposed to sign up with Team Rocket?

Grapes Rule: OH ROCKET GRUNT!

Rocket grunt: Sign this mate.

Ash: What is it?

Rocket Grunt: A week contract.

Ash: 00 NOOOOO!! (SIGNS)

Misty: I can't believe you did that!

Ash: But I can't lose to Drew!

Grapes Rule: Now sing boy!

Ash: Misty… I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug ( real hug) and a kiss from me to you (peck on the cheek) won't you say you love me too!

Misty: (red face) Ash!!

Grapes Rule: No violence! Think about the children! (turns camera) Anyways it is Drew's turn, he will go on a date with you later.

Drew: I'm sorry Absol for yelling at you.

Grapes Rule: YOU BETTER BE! ABSOL IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE POKEMON!

Drew: What I apologized do you want me to give it a hug?

Grapes Rule: Yes, since I missed that episode you need to give it a hug.

Drew: Fine. Hugging!

May: Awww…

Grapes Rule: (google searches of when Drew got an Absol) FOUND IT! Okay, thanks to the bulbapedia! Go search on it for anything Pokémon

Drew: Okay enough! I must sing now again… ugh… stupid… singing… oh these lyrics are from /lyrics/c/chrisbrown/withyou.html so no hunting down the author to be sued!

Verse 1 x2  
I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And there's hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight

Verse 2  
Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And...  
Oh, little cutie  
When you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and...

Bridge 1  
You mean to me  
What I mean to you and...  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'Cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And...

Chorus 1  
Oh!  
I'm into you  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'Cause every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight,  
With the love of they life who feel...  
What I feel when I'm

With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Girl...  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Oh... Girl!

Verse 3  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left and,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you love me,  
You know I love you,  
You know that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything yeah...

Bridge 2  
'Cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my heart.  
Yeah...

Chorus 2  
Oh! Girl!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'Cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one, (no I can't be the only)  
I bet there's heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feel...  
What I feel when I'm

With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Oh...  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Yeah Heh...

Bridge 3  
And I...  
Will never try to deny,  
That you're my whole life,  
'Cause if you ever let me go,  
I would die...  
So I won't front,  
I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all or nothing,  
'Cause if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day

I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And there's hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight x2  
Woo Oh... Yeah  
They need their boo,  
They gotta see their boo,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Hearts all over the world tonight x2

Chorus 3  
Oh! Girl!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'Cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of they life who feels...  
What I feel when I'm

With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Girl...  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Oo...  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you, only with you...  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Hey yeah...

Grapes Rule: Oh all these songs is taking up a lot of room… oh well you people have to read it Now the Jonas Brothers… ugh…Alright, if I have too (hates Jonas Brothers music)

_All Three_  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids of the future _x2_

_Joe_  
Standing on a dirty, old rooftop  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by  
I sit here alone and I wonder why

Come on Lewis, keep moving forward  
Hold your head up high  
There's no time for looking down  
You will not believe where we're going now

_Nick_  
Here we go, let me remind you  
Look ahead, the past is behind you

_All Three_  
_Chorus_  
We're the kids of the future, whoa!  
We're the kids of the future, whoa!  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now!

_Joe_  
Bright lights, boy, look around you  
Your imagination is working overtime  
The world that you've dreamt of has now arrived

Hot shot, the greatest adventure  
Is where the family you've searched for  
Comes alive  
So come meet the Robinsons

_Nick_  
Looking for a place you belong to  
Looking for a family that wants you

We're the kids of the future, Whoa!  
We're the kids of the future, Whoa!  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na

_Joe_  
Everyday we have fun me and Wilbur  
So happy to be here with the Robinsons  
I finally feel I can be someone

Outside a new day is dawning  
Outside todayland is sprawling everywhere  
I know that it's right because

_Nick_  
We'll save the future together  
This family's forever

We're the kids of the future, Whoa!  
We're the kids of the future, Whoa!  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na

_All Three_  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids of the future _x2_

Grapes Rule: Ugh… poor author… must finish dares… before I leave for the weekend.

From: icepiks evil twin

Grapes Rule: NOOOO!! I'M DOOMED!!

i dare max to capture a caterpee and tie it to his head and make some1 atack  
it  
i dare may and dawn to admit that misty deserves ash more  
(Edited)  
im eviler than my twin arent i  
MWUHUHAHAHAHA!

Max: I caught a caterpie it is tied to my head and Ash's Pikachu will attack it with Iron Tail.

Ash: Go easy on it Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika! (salutes) Pika chu pi! (Iron Tail)

Caterpie: (faints and falls in Max's face blinding him)

Max: Ah… this is just a little creepy.

Brock: Hold on… (takes off Caterpie and gives a revive)

Caterpie: Cat ter pie!! (still likes Max)

M+D: Misty deserves Ash more then us…

Misty: Uh? Ok?

From: aaml 4ever

i dare ash to prepose to misty

Grapes Rule: I have no objections to that, I'm and Ash and Misty fan, but they are 11 and 12ish right now so

--THE FUTURE--

20 year old Ash: Misty will you marry me?

21 year old Misty: Yes! (hugs)

--THE PRESENT--

Grapes Rule: It is not as creepy when they are older

From: Jarkes

After the dare champion thing is over, I dare Paul to dress up as Edward  
Elric and sing the first opening theme song to Fullmetal Alchemist, Melissa!  
(just use the Japanese lyrics; you can probably find them somewhere. Hmm, I  
wonder how Paul could do the automail arm thing...)

Grapes Rule: Right, the dare champion…

Ash: You forgot didn't you?

Grapes Rule: Uh… No?

Drew: She forgot…

Grapes Rule: Uh lazyness?

Drew: --

Grapes Rule: Anyways PAUL WE NEED YOU TO SING AND DRESS UP AS ED FROM FMA!!

Paul: How in the world do you expect me to be so short?

Ed: HEY I'M NOT SHORT!

Grapes Rule: Get out of here Ed, this is Pokémon…

Ed: Oops… Bye!

Grapes Rule: muhahaha make up time for Paul! I hate make-up --

-- 5 minutes later --

Paul: (appearance short, blonde hair in a ponytail at the back of his head, red jacket over top of the black outfit of Edward Elric, has fake automail made of plastic somewhat resembling the cybermen of the old Doctor Who television series… oh the automail is on his arm (right?) and leg (left?) )

Grapes Rule: I could find it in English, thanks to …Well then let's do Japanese because I am that cool xD

Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo

Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo

Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke

Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru

Katawara no tori ga habataita Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na

Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?

Soshite ichiban takai toko de okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete

Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo

Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo

Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke

Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru

Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai

Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo

Tabun kotae wa nai no darou Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni

Kimi no te de kagi wo kakete Tamerai nado nai daro

Machigatte mo Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni

Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete

Sukui no nai tamashii wa nagasarete kieyuku

Kieteyuku shunkan ni wazuka hikaru

Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa

Paul: There it is sung, be happy.

Grapes Rule: I know that was not all but I am stopping her at 14 pages on a Microsoft Word because I'm tired, and I have to go over to my friend's for the weekend. So Bye all and see you next weekish… maybe…


End file.
